when pigs attack
by KaiSmashUniverse
Summary: The Pigmask army has sent troops to beach city, and are after Steven and Connie. The crystal gems can't fight them alone. A crossover featuring Steven Universe, Earthbound, and Rick and Morty. Sequel to: The Bears Go Medieval
1. Prolouge

**A/N: if you have already caught up with my other stories(** **Porky's Last Stand** **,** **After That Will Be All** **, and** **The Bears Go Medieval** **), you can just skip to the first chapter.**

* * *

My name is Kai Zephile, head and founder of the Interdimensional Research Alliance; I am a shapeshifter that travels between worlds, and I am the one telling the story. Back when Ford and I were testing an interdimensional portal, it was taken by a pig fleet lead by commander Whelk, who works for our nemesis, Porky Minch.

We liberated the Portal from Porky's base on the asteroid 4 Vesta, but not before Porky made his escape through the Portal. Luckily, it was re-coordinated to take him to the human zoo instead of the barn; we then had to go to that zoo to retrieve him, there I met Blue Diamond, and Porky was recaptured.

A few weeks later, I sent our intern Chloe and her friends the Bears, to the Fire Emblem sub realm, where a remnant of the pigmask army was stirring. After earning my dimensional scissors, I brought Steven, and some other heroes with me to help them out. Lord Malkus, who was leading the pig soldiers in the sub realm, captured Steven. We invaded his castle and got him back, but Malkus narrowly escaped.

The Pigmask army is still looking for their king, and that brings us to this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: this was written BEFORE Steven bomb 6 (Lion 4: Alternate Ending-I Am My Mom) and takes place before the events of the episodes.**

* * *

Connie was walking home after sword practice when a violet haired girl that looked to be about her age approached her

"Are you Steven's friend Connie?" she asked

"ya," Connie answered "who are you?"

"I am supreme commander Violet"

"Is that why you dyed your hair violet?" teased Connie "also, where are your parents?"

"I have no parents!" Violet snapped "and you are under arrest!" she then drew an orange crossgaurded lightsaber.

* * *

Meanwhile

Rick and I were working at the central lab when suddenly my phone rang. I checked and found that it was a distress call from Steven Universe.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hello Kai? This is Steven! The pig mask army is invading beach city!"

"I'm on my way!" I replied

"Lord Malkus is back!" Steven continued, "I've been captured! He's forcing me to call you!"

"Just hang in there!" I said before hanging up "Jeff, can you gather your friends?"

"On it" he replied

"Rick, portal them to beach city when they get here"

"Whatever" he replied

* * *

Just after arriving by the temple, I saw a familiar face

"It's been awhile," said Whelk

I saw that in place of his left hand was a large crab pincer, since I cut his arm off in our last encounter.

"I see you got a replacement arm," I said

"When I capture you this time, maybe you'll need a replacement." he said as he took out his lightsaber

I looked over him and saw that the crystal gems were fighting a battalion of Pigmasks

"Get back here!" he shouted after I jumped over him. Just after landing where the gems were fighting, I noticed more ships dropping off other Pigmasks

"Where's Steven?" I asked

"He said he was on his way to alert Connie!" answered Pearl

"I'll go find them" I said, "You keep them distracted"

"Kai are you serious?" "Let him go!" Garnet interrupted "we have to keep them busy"

A green portal opened up, and out came Rick and Morty, followed by Lucas, Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo.

"You deal with the commander," said Jeff "we'll take care of the pigs"

Whelk had then caught up "get out of my way!" he shouted

"Then why don't you make us" Taunted Amethyst

Morty was shooting and killing several Pigmasks. Suddenly, he found himself caught in a net and carried out by a pork trooper "Rick I could use a little…"

"Not now Morty!" he replied as he and Jeff were fighting the battalion.

While Whelk was fighting Pearl, his lightsaber was pulled out of his hand by Amethysts whip. Garnet caught the beam sword and broke it to pieces.


	3. Chapter 2

I carefully slipped through the battle and kept myself hidden looking for Malkus. I found him where Connie and Violet were dueling.

I saw that Lord Malkus was holding Steven in some kind of magic force field.

"Malcus!" I shouted as jumped in front of him

He held up his staff and froze me in place by an ice spell

As he did this, Steven was free from the holding spell "Connie!" he shouted

"Steven!" she cried out

Malcus grabbed Steven by the shirt, unsheathed his sword cane, and held it up to his throat

"Surrender or your friend dies" threatened Violet

Knowing she did not have a choice, she dropped her sword and put her hands up.

Whelk dragged Morty over to the Pig ship where Malkus and Violet were holding Steven and Connie.

"is it payback time?" he asked

"Have patience" answered Malkus "He'll get it soon enough"

Just after I broke free as the spell wore off, I noticed Whelk standing behind the open door of a ship as it took off

"You want Steven and his friend back? Come and get'em!" he taunted as the door closed

I jumped into the air and plunged my beam sword into the pig ship

The ship landed by the hospital after I cut my way through

Malkus sent me flying back with a kick as he leaped from the ship. He then unsheathed his sword to reveal that it was imbued with energy. I drew my beam sword, and clashed it with his orange glowing blade.

Other pig ships were about to land behind me. The others stepped through Rick's portal and Jeff shot one of them down. While I was still dueling with Malkus, the others were fending off the pigmasks behind me. Whelk, and Violet left the ship to watch the fight, still holding Steven Connie and Morty as hostages

His glowing sword cut off my arm like a hot knife through butter

"That's an arm for an arm," Taunted Whelk

Malkus then lunged the radiant blade forward, piercing it through my chest

"Kai!" cried Steven as he watched in horror

Whelk was about to pick up my severed arm, which was still clutching my lightsaber. Morty struggled, pulling him away.

Then Violet walked up to my arm, but before she could grab it, I shot out a tentacle from where my arm used to be and pulled it back.

Clutching the wound, I reattached my arm, and struggled to get up

Whelk held his pincer around Morty's neck

"Enough!" he shouted "you are going to tell us where Porky went, or these kids are gonna get it!"

I turned to see Malkus holding his sword up to Connie's neck

"Ok" I said, as I turned off my weapon "He's in a human zoo!"

"A zoo?"

"A zoo made to carry humans, that's where I sent Porky"

I then gave him the coordinates

"Thank you" said Whelk as he let Morty go

"Soon we will have our king back." Cheered Violet

"I'm keeping these two," said Malcus, "I want to learn more of this 'fusion' magic"

"Well why don't you just ask the gems?" shouted Steven

"I already told you where I sent Porky!" I shouted "what more do you want?"

"Well" said Violet "I do see a few that are on Porky's most wanted list"

"Fine!" shouted Lucas "Then take me instead!"

"No!" Ness exclaimed, "I'm the one he wants, I'll go!"

"We'll trade them for both," replied Violet

"Deal!" they both said as they stepped forward to turn themselves in.

"No Ness, you can't!" Paula cried as she grabbed him by the arm

"I have to Paula." He said as he pulled himself away "for the sake of their world!"

"Malcus, let them go" ordered Violet

"With all due respect we could really use them for..."

"That's an order!"

Malcus did as he was told and freed Steven and Connie

"Thank you," said Violet as she placed Connie's sword on the ground "we'll be on our way"

They went into another pig ship and took off.

"Are you going to be ok?" Connie asked as she looked at my wound

"Ya" I answered "I've been through worse on the battlefield"

Connie's mom rushed outside to see what happened. She felt something tug on her

"Help me!" groaned a wounded pigmask major. His bloody hand slipped from her lab coat as he blacked out


	4. Chapter 3

We stormed in to the emergency room to find the wounded Pigmask

"No! Get away!" he cried

"This man did not ask for visitors" said Connie's mom

"He is a P.O.W. and belongs with us. He's not even from your world." I said

"Please don't hurt me!" he begged, "I have a family"

"ya well so did the ones your buddies took"

"This man has suffered enough" Connie's mom snapped

"ya, and didn't Lucas already loose most of his family?" Morty questioned

"Wow! Really Morty?" snapped Rick

"How did you get into this world?" I said as I took out my weapon

"I'll tell you everything! We came in through a portal orbiting Venus, but that's all I know I swear!"

"Good enough" I said, "I'll alert Fox and Meta Knight about the portal"

"No please!" he begged, "Don't destroy it!"

"They will commandeer the portal so that your army can't use it!"

"So, you won't leave me trapped here?"

"Of course not, we'll take you back to our world with the rest of the P.O.W.s, and we'll thank you for your cooperation"

"But my family's in New Pork City! Who knows what Porky will do if he…"

"I'll send a team to liberate them, you just hang tight"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I am major Adam" he answered

"What happened out there?" Connie's mom asked

Connie told her mom everything that happened

Paula then screamed and started hitting Connie in the face "they took my Ness because of you!"

Jeff and Poo grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away "if you didn't turn yourself in he'd still be with us!" she shouted as she broke free

Jeff then shot her with a knockout blaster "sorry for the commotion" said Poo as he picked up her limp body and carried her out

"Are you alright Connie?" Steven asked

"Don't worry, I'm fine" she replied as she got up

"What was that all about?" her mom asked

"Ness means a lot to her" answered Jeff "they've known each other since our first adventure"

"It should've been me," said Steven

"No Steven! You did the best you could, but Lucas and Ness are from my universe, which is not your world to save!"

"Then why did the pigs come to our world?" Pearl asked

"Because it was my fault! They would not have come if I hadn't sent Porky to the zoo, and I shouldn't have taken Steven to the middle Ages, then Malkus wouldn't have wanted to keep him!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have named this world after him in the first place!" shouted Morty

"Guys!" shouted Connie "blaming each other won't get us anywhere! Nor would blaming ourselves. Kai has been working very hard to keep the multiverse safe, and he has even put our world before his own"

"Your right" I said, "though our most trusted heroes are in the hands of their enemy, what really matters is that Steven and Connie are safe. Their loss would've had a much greater impact on their world than the loss of our heroes would have on us."

"You did say that you always had a plan," Pearl added

"But this time the plan failed, and I had to improvise" I replied

"Did you foresee it Garnet?" Jeff asked

"This is the best possible outcome," she answered

Connie's mom then noticed the blood on my hand

"Kai what happened to you?" she asked

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it, if you have any constructive criticism to help with my stories, feel free to give a review.**

 **all characters in this story belong to their respective owners. What I own are my OCs (Kai, Whelk, Violet, and Malkus)**

* * *

A portal opened in the adventure time world just after skyhooks 2

Me, Chloe, and the other head scientists of IRA stepped through

We all ran up to Princess Bubblegum and gave her a hug

"I'm so glad you're safe" I said

"It's great to see you all and… Rick your back!" PB cheered

"I missed you too Bubblegum" replied Rick

"I wonder what'll happen to Jake," questioned Chloe

"Well I guess we're on another cliff hanger"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, since Gravity Falls and Rick and Morty had after credits scenes, I thought I'd give it a try myself. Also I just saw the season 4 finale for Steven Universe, which leaves us on yet another cliffhanger, and boy am I hyped to see what comes next. I am already working on a sequel to this so follow me if you want to see more(and no, it will have nothing to do with Steven bomb 6, as it was also planned out before I saw the episodes).**


End file.
